Summer and Mike
by MintyMangoCurry
Summary: Summer and mike work together in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, and everything was fine. Mike was getting close to Summer. All the old's were getting fixed... Great cookies and coffee! Everything you could ever want! Characters: Foxy, Oc., Mike, Chica, bonnie, freddy, bonbon, fred, chichi, mangle, etc. Please leave comments! I really appreciate them!
1. Everything is fine

Hi! My name is Summer. And this is my story…

When I was born, I was 6 lb 4- Whoa! Not that far back…

"Hey Mike!" I said as I walked into our little office. Mike looked up and smiled at how happy I sounded. " Hey Summer! How are ya?"

"Oh. You know the usual. Go no sleep. Ate like half a donut. Showered. Work at a crappy job. Best co-worker ever. Hmm… I've been Amazing!" I said as I sat down in my chair next to Mike's.

" You?" I asked while smiling at him. He was drinking coffee out of a

'I hate my job' mug. "about the same." He said sarcastically while smiling a foxy grin.

Later:

We heard footsteps inside the left vent. " HEY SUMMER! MIIIIIIIKKKKKKEEEEE HI!" Mike just about fell out of his chair. Me I smiled

" hey Mangle! How's things with Foxy?" I asked my smiling animatronic friend. " Oh you know. The usual. But the toy's still hate me.." she said in a sad tone. Instantly I felt the urge to hug her. " Mangle I'm so sorry! Is chichi the bitch still on your nerves?"  
" Yea. She still thinks I'm better off mangled instead of how I used to be. ' You and you'r Trash boyfriend Deserved what you both got.' Is what she said today. She said I'm trash just like my dangerous boyfriend." "well screw them! At leat you get the men! ChiBitch ain't go no men! I mean really?! She acts sooo cool like she has all the men. Like she is a rebel. What I think? I think she's just jealous of you!"

That's how the 20 minuets Mangle and I had before her toy 'friends'

Would join us.. Mike checked the cameras like 30% of the time. Me? I made cookies and coffee! I brought with me my easy-bake oven with me tonight and we have always had the coffee pot. "wow! These cookies are really good!" Mike exclaimed. " Awe! You're just saying that, 'cause we're friends." I said all shy like. " No! No! really! These are REALLY good easy-bake cookies! The best I've ever gotten from those shitty things." Mike said and burst out laughing. That made me laugh too. I loved it when he smiled. It made all my problems melt away. Like there was nothing bad in the world that could hurt me like there was not- " OH SHIT! THEY'RE COMING! Summer get behind me! NOW NO TIME DO WHAT I SAY!"

And mike closed all the doors all the vents and we cowered in the corner behind the mini fridge. He gave me the mask. ' Of course. Hmph! Man pride I swear. ' I thought to myself and handed him the 'manly' Freddy mask and I put on the Cupcake one He smiled and said I looked adorable. He then held onto me and I held onto him.

We waited in silence when someone knocked on the door… "Psst! Are ye all right in thar? We saw ye slam ta doors when we be coming to say hi.." we both felt like idiots. It was only Foxy. Mike and I stopped holding onto eachother and he coughed awkwardly we went to open up the doors and turned the lights back on.


	2. Mangle, You okay?

" Hey sorry foxy.. We uh thought you were the toys… " Mike said all embarrassed. " tis alright, lad! I would be on the edge if I had tat much coffee and cookies! Yarharhar!" Foxy started to laugh and I was laughing too pretty soon mike was laughing also. And everything was happy.

" hey while you're in here, want me to fix you up until I have to leave with mike? You can have a cookie.."

" Swiggty soowty I've got me booty!" Foxy said while hogging all the cookies and not letting mike have any. " Foxxxxxyyyy!" mike whined " I want some cookies too!" mike looked at me next " Summer! Make him give me cookies too!" " Ugh Mike! Fine… Foxy. Dear, give him some cookies too."

"Aww! Summer do I have too?!" Foxy asked all sad. "Yes! Now give him some." Foxy gave mike half the cookies and me one. I fixed his bottom half, that's all the time I had for. We laughed and joked the whole time.

5-

6:oo! YAY!

"Sorry foxy.. I'll have to finish you off tomorrow night." I said as he left to go back to the parts/service room.

"Well Mike. I guess this means I'll see you tonight" I say smiling "Really? I thought this meant we survived the third ring of hell." He said jokingly.

We walked out together and we got into our cars and left.

When I got home I collapsed on my bed and woke up at 10:00 P.m. I showered, ate half a whole donut and watched tv waiting for it to strike 11:45 so I could leave and go to work.

Finally it was 11:45 so I could get to go to work and see all my friends. I grabbed my coat and keys and was out of there in an instant.

" hey guys!" I said just when It turned 11:55. I kenw they wouldn't answer because the pizzeria was still open.. Kinda.

" Hey Mike!" I was honestly excited to see him. And I could tell he was too. " Hey Summer! You're here early.." I gave him a weird look. " So are you." He started laughing. " Yea I guess you're right." I laughed with him.

Tonight I made little brownies and Mike absolutely loved them. And I brought some coffee flavor things to make our coffee taste Wayyy better.

" hey Foxy! Come right here and sit down." I said seeing Foxy coming up to the door. " lets get you fixed, eh?" I said as he sits down smiling. " yar so Good to me, Lass." He says as I start working on his top half. Mangle comes in but something is different about her. I cant put my finger on it though, so It's probably nothing. " Hey Mangle!" I chirp as I see her shadow in the vents. " mangle?.." No answer. " hey Mike is that mangle in there?" I ask He quickly checks and nods saying 'Yea it is.. but why isn't she answering?' " Mangle stop it! Enough of the tricks okay?" then I see her face. She has her teeth showing and they are dripping with oil. Her one good eye is red and Foxiana is scared telling us to run but Mangle turns her off.

" Mangle s-stop it you're scaring me." I say and foxy stands up looking worried. " Lass stop tat! Yer scaring Summar!" Mangle just slaps him on the face. Hard on the face. He yelps in pain. That get's Freddy and bonnie's attention they come running in.

They quickly grab Mike and I and put us on their backs.

" we're gonna die! We're gonna die! "we're gonna die! We're gonna…" I keep repeating myself over and over again. Mike grabs my hand. That calms me down.

He looks into my eyes with love and affection like saying ' It's okay this is all just a dream… We're gonna survive this! I promise'

We make it to the door when Fred and chibitch block us. Bonnie stops hopping let's mike down, and Freddy lets me down. Bonnie get chi-bitch while freddy get fred that gives us a chance to get out.

Mike Holds my hand and we book it out of there and he takes me into his car we drive to his place and I crash there for the night because we need each other's comfort and he gives me the left side of the bed and he gets the right. We have pillows in-between us like a wall for personal space. We slowly drift into sleep.


	3. The morning after

*Yawn* I slowly open up my eyes. ' Where am I?' I thought then I remembered last night. " Ugh then I wasn't just a bad dream." I said to myself quietly so I wouldn't wake up mik-… 'Was Mike cuddle- Are we cuddling?! What!' I slowly turned my head, and… 'DAMN! WE ARE!' I thought.

Just then Mike woke up smiling. Then he saw my face and what we were doing, and his smile dropped. On the outside, I probably look mortified, because _he_ looked terrified by my face. But really on the inside I was loving his touch.

Mike quickly withdrew his arm from my side, " Oh. Oh I'm so sorry I don't know how- I didn't.. I-" " Shh Mike It's okay you didn't know, and Neither did I. Plus I didn't reject it so I…" I felt myself Blushing " … I liked it." Mike then too was blushing. We both got up groaning.

Mike showered while I made breakfast. He again said he loved my cooking. This time even more because it wasn't out of a kids' fake oven. That made m laugh and he smiled while looking me. That made me blush. When he realized I noticed he was just staring at me, he blushed and fake coughed. Then he turned and washed the dishes.

I showered and borrowed one of mike's shirts and I wore my skinny jeans from yesterday. I liked the way his shirt smelt like him and I like the way his shirt felt against my skin. We then left to go to work but this time we brought some more supplies.

Survival checklist:

Flashlights ( check )

6 cans of Redbull ( check )

Cheetos and Doritios ( check )

Blankets ( check )

Stuffed animals (check )

Helmets ( check )

1 bat ( check )

1 tazer ( check )

2 pairs of Bunny slippers ( check )

We got there at 11:58 And I didn't even say hi to mangle who was watching intently at the door and waved happily to us.


	4. The Night after ( pt2 of the morning)

We got there at 11:58 And I didn't even say hi to mangle who was watching intently at the door and waved happily to us.

"Hey Mike, Summer! You left early the other night, and foxy was worried about you. Nobody will talk to me you know why?" Mangle asked as we walked by her.

What'd I say? Nothing. How I rested the urge to yell and cuss at that crazy Bipolar bitch, you might ask? Well, I almost didn't but mike saw the anger in my eyes and grabbed my hand.

Instantly I felt… Safe and like nothing else mattered.

'What is going on with me?' I though as I held onto mike… ' Do-do I love mike? No no… He would reject me in the first place… Would he?' Thats as far as i got in thinking because a very worried looking fox ran down the hall and 'fox hugged' Mike and I both.

"Ah! Lass, Lad! Me be so worried tat you be dead and in one o' them suits!"  
He was smiling at us both with love in his eye's. " I even stated to talk to them! YARHAHRHAR!" Foxy started laughing but he look like he was in physical pain.

" Hey Foxy, want me re-fix you? Then I can start on someone else… I mean you only have a few scratches from ChiBitch."

" I would sure like tat! Yar so good to meh, lass!"

I then started working on foxy and laughing at all of Foxy's bad jokes. Mike was starting at me I could feel it. And you know what? I _Liked_ it.

Mike's P.o.v

'man, Summer is so pretty when she smiles. Which is a lot of the time. I can't tell if she likes me, though. I knida think she does though.'

I thought to myself as I started daydreaming while looking at her. I then stared at the cookies she made o she wouldn't get freaked out. Then they both started laughing so loud that it 'woke' me up. They were laughing at me because I started drooling while looking at the cookies.

" want one, huh Mikey?" Summer asked while snickering. 'That's the first time she's used a nick-name for me' I thought and laughed with them " Yea. I guess I do! I guess I zoned out looking at them, Haha!" I sad while laughing.

" There! You're all done!" Summer said. " Let's go show the rest of the gang, eh?" " Ye be a beauty, lass! Yes YES! We show the ol' gang tat I god me booty back" Foxy said while winking.


	5. Bonnie get's fixed

As Summer and Foxy walked into one of the many party rooms where everyone else was playing poker, Mike couldn't help but watch her smile and talk to the other animatronics.

Foxy looked up at the camera and gave mike a look that practically said ' When are you gonna ask her?!'

Mike decided that it would have to either be tonight unless something came up.

" Hey everyone look at foxy!" Summer said while smiling so wide it looked like it hurt.

"Damn Gurl!" Freddy laughed.

Chica whistled while foxy gave a twirl.

Bonnie couldn't talk because he didn't have a face, but he gave two thumbs up in agreement.

That made everyone laugh. Even mike behind the cameras.

"Okay so who's next?" Summer asked while still smiling.

" I think Bonnie should he dosent even have a face…" Freddy said while looking sadly at his friend.

" I agree.. Freddy and I can wait." Chica said while giving a her friend a shoulder pat.

"Okay then It's settled! Bonnie if you would be so kind as to take my hand.." Summer said with her arm stretched out so her faceless friend could grab a hold of it.

He talk a hold of her hand. " Good. MIKE?!" Summer said as she looked up at the camera.

"Yea?" Mike said through the speakers in the room.

"Can you make sure that we get through, and also we're gonna need A LOT of coffee… and my tools also." She said with a confident look on her face

Mike couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she was so sure on doing something.

"Yea of course… If you make some REAL brownies." Mike sadi and couldn't help but laugh at the look he got from Summer.

" ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Summer laughed so hard she cried. She didn't know why she was laughing but somehow Mike could always make her smile

Once Summer got inside they're office mike had all the stuff she needed and even left a little not on the mug for her to read:  
 _Summer~_

 _I hope I got everything right this time._

 _I have to go, I'm getting sick, I think._

 _I'll expect my brownies on my doorstep by morning ;)_

 _Take care! I really wish I didn't have to leave you Alone with Chibitch, gurly pants, and frazfuck.. Even mangle, But I have to. Good luck!_

 _~ Mike_

'Aww how cute!' Summer thought. 'he even left me a cute note'

Summer turned on the camera in one of the party rooms where everyone else was.

"Hey, can someone come and watch the cameras while I work on Bonnie? Mike had to leave…" She asked through the speakers.

" I will, lass. It's ta lest I can do ta thank ye." Foxy said as he started walking to the office. 

"thanks."

She then started on Bonnie. She went to the parts/service room and grabbed a spare face. She loosened some bolts so she could slide on this face with ease. she also grabbed some 'eyes' for him to see. ( duh xP )

She then worked on the rest of his body. Foxy has been checking frequently while chatting with us.. Or more like chatting with summer since Bonnie still couldn't talk.

She quickly finished up Bonnie. She then turned him on so he could see.

"hey Bonnie! You're all fixed!" Summer said excitedly.

"S-Summer?" Bonnie said and jumped back. He was startle by the sound of his own voice. "You fixed me! I-I can see again! I can talk! Thankyouthankyouthnakyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Bonnie hugged summer tightly. He then ran to show the others that he could not only talk, but he could Speak! Summer smiled at how much Bonnie acted like a kid, still. It was 5:50 when she finished. She said her good byes to everyone and left to go to the market to get brownie mix.


	6. Brownies

Summer's P.O.V:

* * *

I quickly said my goodbyes to everyone, grabbed my jacke and keys and was off. Before I could go home, I was going to stop at Walmart, for brownie mix. I ran inside and ran right into the cake section. I grabbed the extra chocolate brownie mix and some different frostings. I paid and went home.

When I got home I took a short nap. Only 2 hours. Showered got dressed and started cooking.

When I finally finished they had cute little pigs on them made out of fondant and they had a blue ice pack also made out of fondant. The icing was white.

I knew Mike would still be asleep by 12 so I wrote a note that said hope you feel better soon and see ya tonight. I gave him cold medicine along with them. ( I thought it was cute )

I also said I made them and dropped them off by 8. Which was a lie, of course. I woke up at 8, and dropped them off at 10:30. I then drove off.

* * *

Later that night:

"Hey Summer! Those cupcakes were adorable!" Mike said while walking in with a box. He was late. But I let it slide.

"SOOOOOOO I brought some back with me because I couldn't eat them all by myself!" he said while opening the box.

"Great! Thanks Mike. Hey you sure you're feeling better?" I asked worried.

"Yea! Those pills you gave me really did the trick!" He said all the while smiling

"Hey I was uh…"

"yea? You were…" I said

"Wondering if you maybe wanted to g-" That's as far a mike got because foxy came running in with a wild look on his face ran right into Mike, causing him to fall over and drop the box of cupcake. Foxy quickly catches the box in mid air and runs out in like .5 seconds.

I ran after him screaming and Mike just stayed there passed out.

"FOXY! YOU GIVE ME THOSE BACK RIGHT NOW!" The sound of my voice scared everyone in the damned place, even me.

Foxy stopped turned around and looked like I hit him. He handed me the box back and everyone looked at us.

"damn! If looks could kill, Foxy would be dead…" I heard someone whisper.

Foxy ran the very second he saw the look in my eyes.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" I said laughing at the sight of foxy running with his tail between his legs and wobbling.

I gave Mike the box back and helped him up.

"Who knew foxy loved cupcakes." I said while making coffee

"Who knew foxy was such a mama's boy and a wimp." Mike said while quietly chuckling.

"He gave the box back right?" I asked as if foxy really was my child and I was offended by the stamen Mike said.

"Yea I guess you're right…" He said Laughing at how defensive I was of foxy.

"Hey… You never finished what you were going to ask me." I said not even looking up from the tablet.

"what? Oh yea that I was uh gonna ask you if you would…" Mike trailed off

Something hit me on the head "OW! What the hack?" I said while getting up to look around. Mike got up too. Something pushed me into mike and someone pushed Mike into me. "What the- AHH!" Before I could stop it I was falling into mikes arms. I heard a giggle from one of the vents.

"I'msosorrymikeididn'tmeantosomeonepushedmeandnowandandnand" I said in a rush.

Mike just smiled down at me. Then he leaned down and kissed me? 'WHA?! Mike kissed me!'

" I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me." He asked his voice straight.  
"I would-Would la-love" Then everything went dark.

All I remember after that was Mike saying "Oh my god! Summer?!"


	7. Chapter 7 teaser

Mike's P.O.V

"Oh my god! Summer?!" Summer fainted right in front of me. I had no idea what to do. I would have thought it was cute she fainted, If she hadn't hit her head on the desk while going down. I heard people come running in, well not actually 'people' More like animatronics, and mumbling things like 'Ermehgersh! She DEAD!' And 'No she isn't you idiot.' 'ow! Why you hit me, woman?' And then someone left grumbling. I think it was chica.

I quickly left to get something to help stop the bleeding when I saw Mangle run towards the room. I thought she wasn't a threat. She hadn't acted that way in days now. I ran to get the things I needed.

I thought she wasn't a threat. I was so _very_ wrong.

Mangle's P.O.V,

 **(Also Time warp. 5 minutes before Summer hit her head…)**

"What are you guys doing?" I asked nervously as all of the toys crowded around me with an evil look in their eyes.

"You have to kill Summer. And _this_ time do it _right. Bonbon said with an annoyance in his voice._

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I asked confused because I would never hurt my best friend.

Chi rolled her eyes. Fred facepalmed and Bonbon just turned on a switch behind my head while laughing.

I was screaming. Then everything went red and I couldn't think…

"Must kill all humans. All bad all purple." I heard a voice say. I think it was mine. That thought scared me.

"Good. Now the bad purple people are in the security office." Fred said while smiling evilly.

My mind my _real_ mind was freaking out _. 'Had they been doing this? If they have been then I must not be able to remember… I have to stop my body.. But how?'_ Then I got a brilliant but very depressing idea. I would have to open up that spot in my brain, that I locked away… My parents death. My death, and lastly, the look on my brother's face when I fell to the ground, bleeding. There was a reason I shut those memories out. You're about to find out why.

* * *

 **okay sorry for the super late update. this is a teaser for the whole chapter. Also please let me know if u want a lemon in later chapters...**

 **Okay bye guys! enjoy this super small 'chapter' AMBER OUT!**


	8. Mangle's memories

Mike's P.O.V

"Oh my god! Summer?!" Summer fainted right in front of me. I had no idea what to do. I would have thought it was cute she fainted, If she hadn't hit her head on the desk while going down. I heard people come running in, well not actually 'people' More like animatronics, and mumbling things like 'Ermehgersh! She DEAD!' And 'No she isn't you idiot.' 'ow! Why you hit me, woman?' And then someone left grumbling. I think it was chica.

I quickly left to get something to help stop the bleeding when I saw Mangle run towards the room. I thought she wasn't a threat. She hadn't acted that way in days now. I ran to get the things I needed.

I thought she wasn't a threat. I was so _very_ wrong.

Mangle's P.O.V,

Also Time warp. 5 minutes before Summer hit her head…

"What are you guys doing?" I asked nervously as all of the toys crowded around me with an evil look in their eyes.

"You have to kill Summer. And _this_ time do it _right. Bonbon said with an annoyance in his voice._

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I asked confused because I would never hurt my best friend.

Chi rolled her eyes. Fred facepalmed and Bonbon just turned on a switch behind my head while laughing, and Fred took something out of my head..

I was screaming. Then everything went red and I couldn't think…

"Must kill all humans. All bad all purple." I heard a voice say. I think it was mine. That thought scared me.

"Good. Now the bad purple people are in the security office." Fred said while smiling evilly.

My mind my _real_ mind was freaking out _. 'Had they been doing this? If they have been then I must not be able to remember… I have to stop my body.. But how?'_ Then I got a brilliant but very depressing idea. I would have to open up that spot in my brain, that I locked away… My parents death. My death, and lastly, the look on my brother's face when I fell to the ground, bleeding. There was a reason I shut those memories out. You are about to find out why…

Mike's P.O.V

I saw Mangle struggling when I came back with the things I needed. It almost looked like she was fighting herself. 'Huh _weird._ ' I thought as I walked back down to Summer. Summer's head was bleeding and she was defiantly unconscious. All she kept saying was 'Of course mike. You would eat ALL the cookies before…' I remembered this from that time Foxy and I ate all of her homemade cookies while she was in the bathroom… 'Heh she still remembers that? Man, this girl can keep a grudge. ' I thought while cleaning her wound. When I was done, cleaning and wrapping her head, I laid her down on the couch and I went to pee, myself.

Mangle's P.O.V

Flash back btw….

" _Mommy, mommy! Look ,look, look! It's the bunny! And the chicken and the fat bear and…"_

" _AND THEN I TOLD THEM LANDLUBBERS…" I could hear Foxy in the background talking to his crowd._

" _And when I was finished, they were left in tar underwar! YAR HAR HAR!" I heard and I instantly ran into his room._

" _Mariah! Wait for your brother!" I stopped in my tracks. ' does he have to come?' I thought but before I could even say one word, I felt a sticky hand grasp mine._

" _Ugh. Come 'on Jeremy…" I told my little brother as we both ran into Foxy's room._

" _AND another time i- Well hello there Landlubbers! Mariah, Jeremy welcome! I was wond-ta-ring when you two would get 'ere…" foxy said in greetings and then pointed to two empty spots in the room for us to sit._

" _Uh. As I was sayin.." Foxy continued and we watched in wonder._

 _I felt a pain in my back as I went in deeper into my memories._

" _Jeremy run! RUN AWAY GO BEFORE HE GETS YOU TOO!" I scream as I lay there bleeding out in front of him. I saw the terror in his eyes. Then it hit me. I got a crazy Idea._

" _FOXY! HELP FOXYYYY!" I scream as I slowly crawled over to foxy's cove._

" _And then I- hold on me mates. My ears be burning. Stay here." He said with worry in his tone._

 _I saw him come over and stop with horror. "Foxy, the purple is everywhere. Help. Foxy? G-Get Jeremy to my grand pa-parents, I w-wont last very l-l-long." I said through tears. 'oh god the pain… must save Jeremy.' I thought and got onto my one leg that didn't have a gash in it and ran towards the room with Jeremy in it._

 _Foxy hurried behind still horrified at what he was seeing._

 _I found Jeremy in a corner rocking and staring at the others, laying around, dead._

" _GOOD GOD! HOW MANY DID HE GET THIS TIME?!" I heard foxy scream but I wasn't listening. No I was not. I was running towards Jeremy and cradling him before getting foxy to take him out._

" _Jeremy. Listen. I won't last all that much longer. I don't want you to see me like this anymore… Foxy is gonna take you to grand mommy and grand daddy ok?" I asked while hugging him close making sure to not get to much blood on him._

" _yea I guess. Will you be ok Riah?" he asked and my heart broke when I saw his face._

" _Of course. And just ask Foxy, I'll be here everyday. Just in a different body. He'll tell you what to look out for. And I will never forget you, ok?"_

" _Promise?"_

" _promise." I say and I turn so he won't see me cry._

 _I then turn to see my friends all looking at me with tears in their eyes._

" _You know you're lying to him, right?" I saw торы Челси, my Russian friend looking at me while holding her stomach._

" _Am I really?" I said while closing my eyes to let the pain sink in._

' _after the pain comes the one way trip to hell, right?' I joked with myself in my head._

" _OH MY GOD JEREMY! YOU'RE COVERD IN BLOOD! W-Where's Mariah? I thought… No Mariah! Mariah baby im coming.."_

 _That's the last thing I heard. Because our killer closed the door and ran out the back one._

I felt a pain go up back again and it shot up to my eyes. I let out a screech of pain before going to the last memory.

 _ **( 3 years before her death. )**_

 _I felt a tingle in my mind. Then I smelled it. Burnt flesh. And then I felt it. The burning on my arm. I woke and screamed. I instantly fell to the floor and rolled. I saw that my nightstand was on fire. Then my curtains, my walls, the bathroom. I ran to the only exit left. My bedroom door. Instantly I was welcomed into the third ring of hell when I opened the door._

 _Smoke was everywhere. All I could see was flames and all I smelt was, smoke and… Bacon?_

 _I looked and saw with horror that my pet pig now was Extra-Crispy Bacon. I screamed (That was all for show. I never really liked picking up pig-droppings anyways) . 'I wondered why I smelt Ihop..' I thought as I crawled to get Jeremy._

 _I opened his door to see that his room was completely on fire. I saw him in a corner crying. I also saw a big hole in his floor between me and him. "Jeremy! Hurry! Jump you can make it! We can't waist any time!" I yelled and motioned for him to jump.  
"I w-won't make it." He said through tears._

" _yes you will! Come on we need to get out of here" I scream._

" _Promise?" He asked while wiping his eyes._

" _Promise. Now jump I'll catch you." I say and reach out for him_

 _He jumps and I catch him. We crawl/run to get out. Already thinking our parents were outside._

" _Mom? Dad we made it out!" we say in unison._

" _Riah I no think they make it out." He says while hugging me tightly._

" _Me either buddy, me either." I say while fighting back tears._

 _Then I see him. A man in purple smiling at us creeply. I pick up Jeremy and hold him tightly never breaking eye contact with that man._

 _He then turns and presses a button. I then sense it I scream and duck down while holding Jeremy under me with my hand._

 _*explosion*_ _ **BOOM!**_

 _That's not the worst part. The next thing gave me nightmares forever.._

 _Two hands held together and my mother's ring on the right and my father's on the left._

 _My parents were dead. And that man killed them. The strange thing? I felt like he would kill me too. And honestly, I didn't mind that much as long as Jeremy was safe._

That's when it hit me. I fell to the ground screaming. Crying, when it all went blank. I felt nothing. I see nothing. All I hear is: " Self destruct in five, Four, Three, two , one…. Zero"

*screams*… *silence*

* * *

 **little brother Jeremy anyone? ;)**

 **OKay sorry for late update. thought i already updated this, apparently i didn't.. ANYWAYS enjoy. More This Sunday! :DD  
ok bai **


	9. That would be slutty of me, part 1

That's when it hit me. I fell to the ground screaming, crying, when it all went blank. I felt nothing. I see nothing. All I hear is: "Self destruct in five, Four, Three, two, one…. Zero"

I can hear screaming in the background… then it all went _completely_ silent.

Mike's P.O.V

( **a few minutes before the explosion**.)

I ran to Summer and she started to come back. "Hey beautiful." I said while picking her up so she could see.

"Hey Mike. What happened?" she asked while touching her head

"You passed out and hit the table and _then_ you were unconscious." I said while looking into her eyes.

She looked away and blushed.

"Oh, I don't remember anything.." She said still not looking at me.

"You ok? You're acting weird. Did I say something?"

"No. well, 'Hey Beautiful' was kinda odd.. But hey, who am I to judge, I mean you sure aren't lying." She said while swiping her hair to the left.

"Oh." Was all I got to say because then I could feel it. It was getting hot in here.

"Hey is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" I asked seriously.

"really mike?" Summer asked looking at me as if I was a rundown suicidal clown that just jerked off into the crowd and then shot himself. Ok well, maybe not. It was definitely something close.

"No I mean is it _really_ hot in here or is it seriously only me?!" I asked now worried that something might happen.

"Mike-wait yea it is hot in here…." She said now getting up and looking around.

I instantly found mangle and then I smelt it. Radioactive fumes that are _more_ than flammable and all around mangle, and mangle was burning up. If she had a temp it would be of five hundred degrees! ' _damn'_ I thought while running to Summer. But it was too late. I almost reached her but I didn't "GET DOWN NOW! SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" I scream while just barely grabbing Summer's arm. But she tripped backwards and fell closer to mangle.

She looked at me with pure terror trying to crawl towards me.

She finally gave up. She looked at me in the eyes and said "I love you Mike. Don't you ever forget that. Even if I might not remember… I'll still love you… And mike, remember for us both." Then the explosion happened and she went flying into me.

Foxy's P.O.V

I went out ta pee in the dumpsters and maybe find some berried tresuar. ( **yes treasure, but with foxy's accent I thought idk lol** )

When I heard screamin and then ta whole place blew to smithereens!

I knew that Summer and Mike were both in t'ere so I hurried to find them.

Mike P.o.v

I caught her and held her under me while the roof fell onto us in a big crash. Instantly I hear sirens. I wasn't hurt to bad I'm not quite sure about Summer though…

I was so scared I didn't even notice when a light fell and hit me on the head, knocking me out.

I had sweet dreams of having a family with Summer. ( more like nightmares in my dictionary )

' _HONEY! I'M HOMEEE…'_

Freddy's p.o.v

I woke up with a massive headache and flames.

I winced when I lightly tapped my head. I looked at my fingers and saw 'blood '. I got up slowly and took in my surroundings.

The first thing I saw was flames. Good to know that the whole damn place was on fire. _Great._

The next thing I saw was that bonnie was out cold.

So I did the only responsible thing to do. Draw a dick on his face quickly before screaming in his over-sized ears.

"WHAT THE HELL FREDD- Oh my god. This place is on fire!" he yelled while spinning and looking nervously.

" _Great_ observation Captain Obvious." I said a little annoyed.

"W-where's Chica?" He asked as if I never said anything.

"Really? I just came up with a rude and sarcastic remark and you have _Nothing_ to say?!" I asked as if I was offended.

"Freddy WHERE THE FUCK IS CHICA?!"

I went on rambling without listening to him. " I mean really. You could at least give me something…"

"I get that wasn't my best but really man!" I said still rambling.

"sure I didn't give it my al-AAAAUGH?" Bonnie shook me furiously

"FREDDY WHERE IN GOD'S NAME IS CHICA?!" He screamed in my _perfectly_ sized ears.

I winced. "I-in the kitchen?" I almost asked. He instantly dropped me and ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Man you don't have to be such 'ermehgersh mush save chica'. I mean really man."

I said while running to get out the doors and to the nice safe possibly wet grass.

Chica's P.O.V

If you're wondering why i myself have not gotten outside to safety, it's not because I was waiting for Bon to save me.

Believe me, but it was because I'm stuck under the damn fridge yeah. You heard me. THE FRIDGE! The one thing I used to adore. It used to hold my favorite things. Pizza and left over pizza.

The dang explosion shook the whole building. And that shake was just powerful enough to make a very distracted, a very hungry distracted chicken, now a compacted frozen chicken. Yea I get it, 'Chica you're not very funny.' Okay? What do you expect from me when I'm stuck underneath the damn FRIDGE?! LIKE REALLY WHAT THE HELL I MEA-

I stopped my ranting when I saw Bonnie come running in like a prince on his horse all macular and sexy and. What the heck am I talking about this is bonnie.. Bonnie the only one who came after me.

I swear if eyes could have hearts in them, mine would be one hundred percent heart. He looked so dreamy when he's singed and sweaty. That adds a shine to him and those eyebrows man… I went into complete daydream mode after that.

I hadn't even noticed when he lifted the whole fridge off me and carried me out bridal style. But the one thing I did notice was the big ass dick on his face. I instantly noticed it as Freddy's 'artistic' skills. I didn't tell him though, that would ruin this moment.

"Are you okay Chica?" he asked softly when we reached the back 'yard', which was really just a patch of grass by some dumpsters that smelt oddly like pee right now.

I made a noise that sounded kinda like a yea but not exactly.

" Good." He said and set me down. He just about fell over from all the adrenalin being sucked out of him.

I laughed and cuddled next to him. I made it seem like I fell onto him in case someone came and saw. Like a certain jealous Mr. Freddy or something. I fell asleep that way.

Foxy's p.o.v

I ran right into Mike and tripped over him. "wha-Mike! Yar alive!" I said and I got a moan from him. His head was bleeding and Summer was badly burned her head was bleeding even more.

"mike? Miiike? MIKE!" I said nothing happened. I slapped his face that got his attention. A little.

"Mike wake up or yar both 'onna be toast! Literally!" I said. He stirred a little. I did the only thing I knew. Pee. I know gross right? But it was my last idea. Plus I still had to pee a little.

"HUH?! WHAT THE HELL FOXY! OH LORDY MY HEAD! WHAT-" he was rambling on and on.

"Mike! Get yarself togethar! She be needing you!"

"huh who?"

I pointed to the now sizzling summer.

"oh right… Lets get outta here."

"Im with you on tat one!" I said as we ran to the back entrance.

Two weeks later:

Summer's p.o.v

I woke up again to a sleeping Mike with his head on my stomach and a smile on his face. But this time I wasn't in his bed. No wait. What? I was in mike's bed?!. I barley now the guy… Why would. Too much tequila, maybe? No never, mind I must be out of my mind! Or maybe it's some drug they gave me because as I WAS saying im in the hospital!

Yea i'm in the hospital. I must've just woken up too because there's a lot of 'get well soon' balloons and 'sorry you got blown up ' balloons. Wait they actually make those? Neat.

Anyways Mike was asleep on my stomach and I didn't want to wake him. But I guess I failed horribly at that, mike just woke up. _Great._

"Hey you finally woke up!" He said sleepily.

"Yep. Hey what happened why am I here?"

"So you don't remember? The accident, the explosion?, Foxy, chica, bonnie, freddy? None of these you remember? Do you remember me?" He asked worriedly

"Yea you're Mike, right?"

"Yea. I'm just mike… no one special and hey our boss gave us our new uniforms and we are moving to a new location." He said not looking at me.

"sweet!" I said still remembering the old location and kinda remembering the old gang.

"So you remember the old location!" he said excitedly.  
'of course I remember the old location' I thought to myself but just as I said that I forgot. It was like it was being sucked out of me.

" I used to, but I just forgot. Sorry."

"oh." I could tell his heart sank from the look in his eyes.

"and the doctors said you were free to go home, when you woke up so…"

"Oh thanks but can I stay with you for a while?" I asked to see if that would cheer him up. And it did, at least a little.

"of course! You can stay at my place anytime!" he said excitedly. " Oh and I brought some of your old clothes. And you're favorite shirt."

"How did you know this was my favorite shirt?" I asked as he handed me the clothes.

"It was uh mi- You told me at our last shift."

A flash back started and a piece of my memory came back.

' _hey mike thanks again for letting me keep your shirt! This is my new favorite shirt yet! I wear it all the time' I said while laughing and I quickly hugged mike. 'anytime Summer! You can have any of my old shirts.' He said while looking like he just pooped after not being able to for a week. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It was like a friend kiss… everything started to fade away_.

"You gave me this shirt, didn't you?" I asked softly and mike looked at me closely.

"yea but how did-"

"I just got a little memory back. Anyways im gonna change in that bathroom.." I said and was hoping he would offer to help. I didn't ask him of course! That would be slutty of me….

 **TO BE CONTINUED!** **:DD**

* * *

 **OKay sorry guys! I updated this way to late lol.**

 **Well I said it would updated SUNDAY and i guess it is SUNDAY. Just at 8 pm...**

 **ANYWAYS! ENJOY MEH PEEPS :DD**

 **~Amber**


	10. That would be slutty of me, part 2

**Hey guys sorry! our power went out for a week so i couldn't update. Will be more on wednesday, every sunday and wednesday. also sorry for the REALLY short chapter. anyways enjoy! Also i feel a lemon coming up soon ;3**

* * *

"I just got a little memory back. Anyways I'm going to change in that bathroom.." I said and I was hoping he would offer to help. I didn't ask him of course, that would be just plain slutty of me….

Summer's p.o.v

I got up and started walking slowly towards my 'privet' bathroom.

"Oh uh- *cough* I mean uh call if you need any * cough * any help with anything…" Mike said while blushing and looking away.

"Sure thing~" I said in s kind of singsong way.

I heard loud coughing noises and saw that mike had a nosebleed. I laughed a little at this and he looked up and blushed while wiping away the blood.

I walked into the bathroom turned on the lights and decided that I would take a shower just to make him go mad.

Mike's p.o.v

'Oh god,' I thought as I wiped the rest of the blood from my nose.

' she wasn't even doing anything _that_ sexy. Like what the fuck man now she knows you like her.' I was going to continue mentally rambling and cursing myself when I heard the show start.

I felt something warm run down to my lip again.

'GREAT NOW IM FUCKING BLEEDING AGAIN? WHY?' i wiped off the rest of my blood before hearing summer call.

"Hey mike? Can you help me tie my bra?" she asked and was clearly holding back a laugh.

"…. Uh yea sure, be right there." I said while tripping over chairs with my hand over my eyes so I don't see anything.

"oh please this can't be you're first time, can it? Lose the hand, and help me." She said while laughing.

I slowly dropped my hand and saw she had her back to me and was holding the bra straps in place. I shakily attached her bra in place. She then turned round while blushing…

Has she ever told you what she looks like? No? well then listen up.

She has the most beautiful hair. It's blue, and the blue fads into purple. It's always perfect. Even when she wakes up from a two week coma. Yea it's naturally wavy, and she hates that. Me? I LOVE it.

She has a perfect smile with perfectly white teeth. I mean really! Her teeth are like the whitest I have ever seen, she must brush like a saint. Anyways she has naturally red lips that any girl would die for, and they have the perfect heart shape.

Her Body is also the perfect shape. She is not chubby but not sickly skinny. She is average, and that's perfect.

Summer's p.o.v

As I turned around I could feel my cheeks getting hot as they blushed even harder.

"Uh Mike? I need to get the rest of my clothes on… I'll be right out then we can go home right?" I asked not looking him in the eye.

Mike's p.o.v

She called it home. As in _our_ home. Does she remember? Will she ever remember? Oh god.

"uh yea sure. I'll be outside and call if you need anything… else."

"Yea ok thanks Mike." She grabbed her skinny yeans and pulled them on while I walked out blushing. I blushed even harder when I saw the nurse looking at me and then the bathroom. "She need help doing her bra.. nothing more, ok?" I asked a little annoyed at how people judge me by what I do or how things look. Summer never did that, and that's why I love her… _loved._ It's hard to love someone when they don't love you back. So that's why I loved her.

I heard the bathroom door open and she came out looking like herself again.

Summer's p.o.v

He was just staring at me. I had no clue what to do.

"Hey uh mike? ... Can we leave now?" I asked blushing.

"of course." He said while walking out of the room.

But not before glaring the whole damn way out. He even hit his head on a light because he was walking backwards so he could see the nurse. I laughed he just glared.

When we finally got to his place, I was so tired again. It was like a thirty-minute drive. How could he do this every day? No wonder he stayed with me in the hospital.

He asked if I was hungry. I said yeah kind of. He then started making dinner.

I went into his room and laid on the bed. And for some reason I felt the urge to 'look' sexy for when he came in. Should I?

* * *

 **okay again sorry for the REALLY FUCKING SHORT CHAPTER. anyways don't hate me. lemon soon next chapter possibly? And you shall see more of the animatronics soon meh friends.**

 **Bai!  
~ Amber**


	11. Really sucky lemon :3

Foxy's p. o. v.

(time warp, twenty minutes after the explosion.)

I run back inside to look for mangle, I knew it was a slim chance at seeing her alive, but I had to take that chance. She is the love of my life.

"Mangle? MANGLE?!" I yell into the smoke, and it makes my optical sensors blurry and hard to see shit.

I run around, and I know I am risking a lot, for instance if the firefighters came in and saw me, I would be scrapped for malfunctioning. I'm surprised they haven't already.

Then I see it. There she is all dead. Her head over here, her other 'head' over there. Her feet here, and her optical sensor over there.

I pick her parts up and cry over them. I know it's silly but I wish I could bring her back from the dead.

I wish…

"SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GET A-AWAY FROM OUR SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE N-N-NOW!" I hear an awful voice that is defiantly _not_ pretty.

I turn around slowly to see the now melted and horrifying 'toys'.

Chi or as Summer made the very not so clever nickname that was hard to say, Chibitch, was Missing a hand and leg, that was now just a puddle of plastic that seems to be on Bon bon's left foot.

Speaking of Bon, his ' _beautiful_ ' Face was now a swirl of melted plastic and makeup. It was obvious that he had been crying and that he tried to fix his face with even more makeup.

Fred on the otherhand looked almost normal. He could still even sing and perform, if he put on some pants, that is. His butt was literally melted off… (some Indian food, am I right? ) his tail was missing and all of his manly glory was now on _his_ left foot. He looked like he was deep in thought. His eyes we're so full of worry, sadness, even guilt. They looked so, so full of life. For the first time Fred had Life in his eyes.

I said nothing to the others, only Fred.  
"Fred, me mate wat ye be thinkin' 'bout?"

"huh? Oh right Chi, Bon bon, let him have his mentally disabled girlfriend, we have no use for her now. We have tortured her long enough, I mean for god's sakes we ruined her life. Her friendship with Summer. Her.." I heard a shudder from Fred before he continued talking. " _Love_ life. Now she can't even fuck a fly. Not that I would know what that feels like…."

I myself shuddered at that. Can't the man just masturbate like every normal animatronic man?

"What SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE How could you? HE! WHAT? SCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. SCREEE-"

"Chi honey, why don't you let me do the talking. Not to be rude, but these ears aren't just decorations…" bon said while rubbing his ears.

"right s-sor-sorr-SCEEEEEEEEEE-" she was cut off once again by bon putting his hand over her mouth.

Fred looked off into space Until he finally snapped out of it and pulled something out from his pocket.

"Here. This is her… uh. This is what she is.." he said handing me a chip. Or S.D. card. I'm not totally sure, I'm a pirate not a fucking Mac book.

"Wat the bloody hell? That made no sense at all matey."

"uh right it's hard to explain, let me say it again. This can bring her back. The mechanics who made us, they can take this and bring her back to life. This time with a _real_ body, as in she wont be mangled anymore." He said looking straight at me.

"Damn… I really like the freaky sex. I mean how do you have sex with a mangled body without breasts or even a vagina? No one may no…" I said and then realized that I said that out loud.

I blushed so freaking hard I swear my face would'a exploded.

"I mean yes! She be fixed?"

"yea. That's what you meant." They all said in unison.

"Right anyways Hun we've got to go outside. Or they might see us. Chi won't make it very long. She needs fresh air. Fred is being freaky as fuck. I mean he is like the broodiest brooder I've ever seen. And me? Well I need my makeup to be safe. They will all melt and get mixed together.. And God knows I wouldn't survive." Then he whispers under his breath, "I'm barley surviving with this face. And I have no clue how foxy can live with a face like _that._ "

"right. Okay then. You guys run along. Im going to take a look at this place one more time…" Fred said and we all looked at each other and ran out the back.

I instantly heared sirens and turned me off. I left Mangle's chip thing in a bag with her name on it.

Random fireman's p. o . v .

"HEY! I FOUND THEM!" I yelled as I walked outside. I was quickly followed by the owner, and other firemen.

"oh dear god look at bonbon's face! And chi's and Fred… Where is fred?" the manager was freaking out.

"Sir we will find him. But they are _just_ robots, sir. Can't you replace them?" Dominic asked and I gave him a warning look.

"Yes, but do you know how much love and effort? Not to mention time I put into them?" the manager looked like he was about to burst.

"No uh. Im sorry sir. It was wrong of me to say anything." Dominic said looking down.

" yes it was." The manager said as he walked off huffing.

Great going idiot. I thought to myself as we looked over the animatronics.

Mike's p. o . v .

I finished making dinner. I walked into my room and saw something I never thought I would see. Ever.  
There lay a Summer staring at me. With _only_ my torn up shirt. Otherwise she would be totally naked.

"S-summer," I said as I felt like I was about to faint. " Wha-what are you doing?" I was barley able to breathe.

"Me? I was just getting into something a little more… _comfortable_." She said with some flirt in her voice.

She then got up slowly and started to walk towards me.

When she reached me, our noses were almost touching. I could hear her easy breaths.

She then leaned in to kiss me. She then pushed harder to deepen the kiss and was moving her legs up and down my thighs.

We made our way to the bed. When we finally separated to breathe, she started to unbutton my shirt. I helped her to make it faster.

Then I stopped.

"W-wait I thought you didn't remember." I said looking at her. She smiled slightly then whispered into my ear,

"Then make me remember."

I instantly tear off my pants and underwear. She giggles and hops onto the bed, her hair flying everywhere…

Third Person p. o. v.

Summer kneels on the bed and puts her mouth around his giant and now completely hard dick.

She bobs her head back and forth. That lets out a huge moan from Mike.

"Oh my god Summer.."

She then does a little hand ( if you know what I mean :3 )

She rubs her thumb over his member while biting her lip. He can't handle it and is about to cum already.

She notices this and quickly lays down so he can put it in her.

He puts his you know what up in that tight ass vagina. In addition, he literally came inside her like not even two minutes after putting it in.

Summer's p.o.v

'What the hell am I thinking? Doing this unprotected?! What the hell, summer you could get pregnant, lose your job.' I thought to myself as I wash my hair in the shower. 'Mike was great and all but, what if I really _do_ get pregnant.' I was about to start crying when I get soap in my eye.

"OW GODDAMMIT! THAT FUCKING BURNS!" I scream and cup my eye. Instantly mike comes threw the door like a superhero and looks around to see what happened.

"What the hell happened?" He asked worriedly.

"I got soap in my eyes, sorry no big deal." I say while turning off the shower and wrap myself in the towel.

"Oh okay…" He says while slowly walking out.

I look at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. Why the hell would mike want someone like me?

* * *

 **Hey you guys probably all think I'm such a big liar xD**

' _ **every sunday and every**_ ** _wednesday'_ Lolololololol Such lies I have to cut it down so whenever it's done i will publish it. No exact dates, no promises. ^ ^ **

**Anyways I couldn't do it. I couldn't write a full lemon. I had the best lemon EVER but it was so nasty and detailed I literally threw up while writing it. So i stopped and wrote this sucky one. xD sorry. was that the last of Mangle? WE SHALL SEE .3.**

 **Bye! 33**


	12. Who's there?

Summer's p.o.v

I walk up the steps into Freddy's while holding something so tightly I thought it might break.

I walk hurriedly into our office.

"Hey Summer." Mike says while pulling me into a kiss.

He notices the look on my face and pulls away.

"What's wrong?"

I drop what I had been holding in his hand.

He looks down and all the color in his face drains.

"Ar-are you sure? It's not a mistake?" He asked while still looking down at it as though it might grow legs and dance right there in his palm.

"Positive. I checked over four times. All the same…" I said in a hushed voice in case someone might hear.

"oh my god summer! We're going to –"

"Lass! Oh sweet mother of god. I wa' worri'd sick!" I turned to see Foxy come running in.

He quickly pulls me into a hug

"Yar ne'er goona guess wha' happen'd! Ne'er!"

"Calm down. Now what's so great?" I ask while holding back a laugh.

"They fixed Mangle!"

I stared at him with disbelief.

"What? How? I thought she died. Like exploded…"

(sorry can't do foxy's damn accent. Too much, work xD)

"They took a chip thing from her old self and are ordering her a new body! She will be better than before!" He said with such a big smile I thought he might break his jaw.

"Oh my god! That's great! What about the others though? Like the toys." I asked suddenly remembering the toys. Damn them. Damn them to hell.

'Not like they need help. They probably have seats reserved right next to Satan himself.' I thought.

"They're not coming back. They are already at goodwill." He said with a dreamy look.

"Right. Well not to sound rude but we were talking about something very important…" Said mike hiding the object behind his back. He gave a weak smile.

"Oh right sorry. I'm going to get some pizza." Then foxy added under his breath. "even though it tastes like shit." And walked away.

"Mike I don't know if I can…. I mean how could we?" I asked looking up at him

He grabbed my hands and held them in his.

"We'll manage." He gave me a sincere smile.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He then hugged me and I smile thinking about our future.

* * *

Unknown p.o.v.

"I promise I will get you, _Summer_. Then it will be winter year round to Mike."

I laugh while watching the two Hugging and talking about what to come.

"Even if it _is_ the last fucking thing I do. You can count on that."

* * *

 **Hey so that is the end. I had a lot of fun doing this and maybe if you guys want, we can make a sequel. :D**

 **Anyways. Bye!**


	13. Little extra to the ending of this story

Mike's p.o.v.

( in dream )

' _Will you marry me?' I hear myself saying._

' _OH MY GOD! YES YES! OF COURSE!' I hear a women say through tears._

…

…

… _.  
'PUSH! PUSH COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! ALMOST THERE. Honey, it's a girl!' _

' _Oh my god. Mike she's beautiful! Look she has your hair…'_

' _and your eyes.' I say while slowly stroking the baby's cheek._

… _._

… _._

…

' _NO PLEASE! NOT MYT BABY! TAKE ME JUST PLEASE NOT HER!' I hear the women scream._

' _please! PLEASE LEAVE THEM!... Wait what are you?- OH MY GOD NO! WE TRUSTED YOU… Not the baby! PLEASE SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT.. Please.. please.' I hear myself crying and pleading with someone._

I shot right up in my bed, clutching my heart. I look around to make sure nothing was hiding in the shadows.

"Oh my god.. Summer." I look around to find her, but she is nowhere to be found.

I hear my door open. I look quickly to see if it's summer- but it's not..

"… Daddy?"

* * *

 _ **DON DON DOOOOOOOOOOOON :D**_

 _ **That is the official ending. I will make a second one. Sorry this is a really short story… but still. Hope you enjoy that little thing and I will get back to you guys. Let me know in the comments if you want a sequel to kinda sum up all this random crap :3**_

 _ **Okay bye!**_


	14. Author's note Important! Please read!

Please note that summer and mike is not over completely. This was merely part 1. Part 2 will be out later.

Thank you! I will see you in the next chapter. ( in this case, part :3 )

~Amber


	15. PART FUCKING 2!

"…Daddy?"

I was brought back to the reality.

"Yes?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"I heard screaming… Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a bad dream," I say smiling at her. "Oh. Want me to sleep with you tonight?"

She runs and gets into my bed.  
"Well looks like I don't have a choice." I say joking while she snuggles in under the covers.

"Tell me about mommy again… Please?"

"Oh alright. Summer, or in this case, Mom was a beautiful lady. She had blue/purple hair and she always smiled." I hug my daughter close. "she started out as just my co-worker then she became my friend, then my best friend, then my girlfriend," ("eww!) "Then we found out about you. We married and you were born…" I space out thinking about the past.

"what happened to her?"

"Oh. She was uh… Taken away. Never to be found…" I look down and her and realize she is about to cry. "Uh but I'm sure she will come back. And I'm sure she misses you SOOO much."

"Really?" She looks up at me with big, tearful eyes.  
"Really. Now we have to get some sleep. Tomorrow is the big day! First day of school…"

"Yeaaaaaaaah." She says while yawing.

When she finally sleeps I creep out and use the bathroom. Then just when I was heading back, I saw a figure. Staring at the door.

They looked oddly familiar… Is that… Blue hair?

"Summer?" I ask without thinking.

The figure turns around and smiles at me.

She is in a leather jacket, holding her helmet to her motorcycle, hair in a ponytail, and jeans. Just the way I remembered her.

"Not summer, its fall... I am Kali, the goddess of time and change. I came in this form, because this was the least threatening being I could find." She gives me a warm smile gestures for me to sit.

"What are you doing here? I have a little girl.. She will be wondering where I am pretty soon." I sit down and look up at her. God I miss Summer.

"Well I am here to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I ask skeptical of this Kali, person.

"I can take you back to Summer. Back to before she was taken"

"Oh my god! I'll do anything! Just wait till…" I look up suddenly wondering what the catch was. "What's the catch?"

"Your little girl will have never been born."  
"Oh. Not Autumn.. She is everything.."  
"Fine then. I'll just be on my way…" She smiles and turns to leave

"WAIT! Do it. Just do it…. Summer is also my everything. She can make a new Autumn and and…"

She looks back and smiles wickedly

"Careful what you wish for…."

Then everything starts to swirl and Kali goes into my room. I hear screaming. I think its Autumn. Funny really.

Summer, Autumn. Get it?

Ha ha…..

* * *

I wake up suddenly.

"Finally! You've been asleep for hours. I thought Chica was going to have to seduce you awake. Heaven knows we all would die if that happened…. Hey you okay?"

I turn and see Summer smiling at me.

I instantly hug her

"Hey watch it! I'm engaged now remember!" she shows me a ring

"Oh right…. He's sure one hell of a lucky man!" I say thinking of the worst.

She leans down and kisses me. "Yea he is."

I deepen the kiss and hold her head with my hand. I slip my tongue out and play with her lips teasing, almost begging for her to let me in.

"Whoa! There's plenty of time for that later!" Chica comes in smiling while wiping her hands on her apron. Wait… Is chica… A human?

"C-chica are you….Human?" I ask in amazement.

"Wow. How long has this one been out?" She asks with a hint of humor in her voice. "No I'm just made to look like one."

Summer just looks at me curiously. She then shakes her head and smiles.

"Ages it seems like." She says while getting up.

"I know how you feel. Anyways Freddy wants a word, Mike." Chica says and then turns on her new heals and leaves.

"Right well. You're screwed. See you at your funeral!" Summer says and then leaves.

I slowly walk out and start walking, not really knowing where I am going.

I run into something and that gets me back to earth.

"What the hell?" I then realize that I'm in a completely new pizzeria and that I have no clue what or where to go.

"MIKE! MIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I turn to see mangle~ I thought she exploded ~running towards me with her arms stretched out.

"Whoa mangle! I thought you blew up and died…" I say as she hugs me "Okay-Need-To-Breath-"

She lets me go and smiles. "You forget everything, don't you? Yes I exploded, then they took my chip thing, made me a new body, put my chip inside, aaaaaannnnd TO-DA!"

I stare at her with disbelief.

She smiles and then pulls my arm, and starts dragging me away.

"Come on Freddy wants a word. It's important!"

"Yea sure.."

 _5 minuets later:  
_ "Okay here you go! Bye Mikey!" Mangle then turns and leaved waving.

I turn and see I'm facing a door with Freddy's name on it.

I slowly knock.

"Come in!" I open the door and peer inside "Ah! Mike so good you finally woke up… Anyways I have to ask you something." He gestures for me to sit in a chair in front of his desk.

"Anything." I say as he shuffles some papers then puts them neatly down.

"Great well um. We're thinking of getting a new member of our… _sweet_ little family."

"That's great! What's there to talk about?"

"Well um. You see um. I Uhhhh…" he stops and coughs. "Was wondering if it would be okay if it was female?..." he blushes and then lights a cigar to hide it.

"Well of course!" I laugh "and it can even be a bear! Besides you don't need me to say yes or no."

"Well um okay uhhh…." He puffs and blows out smoke in my face. "Thanks. She'll get here in a few weeks. Also you may leave."

I get up smile and then head out.

I run into chica on my way back to the office.

She blushes as I fall onto of her and land on her boobs.

"Oh uh.. Sorry, Chica, didn't see you there.." I say blushing a little myself. Why the hell am I blushing? This is chica. 'Pizza Pizzza PIIIIIIZZZZZZAAAAAAAA' we are talking about here.

"No harm done… But can you please get up?" she asked smiling.

"Oh right…" I Get up off her and then offer my hand to help her up too. She gladly takes it and then brushes dust off her apron.

"Thanks." She goes on her tiptoes and plants a small kiss on my cheek, before leaving.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!" Summer yells before kissing me fiercely.

She smiles into my lips and laughs as I push 'myself' onto her

"Stop. This place will open soon! Jeremy will see us." She laughs as I tickle her thighs. "Mike really…"

"Aw fine." I say and push myself off her and smile.

"I can't believe it's already fall!" She says while looking out a window.

Fall… Autumn.. God autumn…

We say bye to Jeremy and head out to our place. _Our._ I'm never going to get used to that.

Summer smiles and heads off to bed. I stay up and think on things.

"Okay so. I married summer, had a kid, or she did, named her autumn, summer gets taken, I raise Autumn, meet Kali the Time and Change goddess, go back in time before summer is taken, get turned on by chica. Eww. Then come home. All in all this was a fucking weird six years/ few hours." I say in disbelieve and turn to shower.

As the water hits my face, I cannot stop thinking about Autumn. Will she ever exist again? Will I ever see my other favorite girl?

I just do not know.

* * *

 **Hey BITCHES! Sorry for the long ass wait! I could make up excuses, but here's the short; Computer broke. internet wouldn't work, tests, etc.**

 **Anyways I hope this long ( not really but ya know :P ) -ish chapter makes up for it!**

 **See you guys later!**

 **Hugs/Love  
~Amber, /your personal hoe. **


	16. Why is everyone so fucking horny?

**Summer's P.O.V.**

Mike is not okay. I can tell. It is like he's forgotten everything that's happened the past year.

 _And_ I saw what happened with Chica. Yea he cannot deny that forever… But I'll just push it out of my mind for now.

Also what's these moods? For one thing, I have been craving the smell of sex. I know weird. In addition, my moods keep swinging.

 _Cue the eye rolling._

No. It is not that time of month, kay? _Douches._

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Mike's P.O.V.**

Summer keeps looking at me weird. And she's been asking for it like every night. Then all she does in inhale really LONG.

And I'm not complaining, really. The sex is great and all, but I'm fucking tired, and got no sleep. _Zero. Noda. Zilch._

Oh god, there she goes again, just staring, somewhat creepy really.

 _Sigh_

"Yes Summer?" I ask not looking up from the tablet.

"What's wrong with you Mike? You don't have as much enthusiasm when we fuck, like you did. You never want to talk. You cannot even look at me. What the hell is wrong? What you don't want to get married now?!" She said spitting out the last part with extra venom in her voice.

That gets my attention. I quickly look up to see her, feet on the desk, leaning back, arms crossed glaring at me with so much hate. I swear I could have died.

"No Sum- Honey. No that's not the problem… That's not it, at all, of course I still want to marry you. I would be mad if I didn't." I say running a hand through my hair and looking up at her.

She glares and then sighs. Looking up at me sadly,

"Then what the fuck is Mike? Why are we always fighting? And WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING WANT CHICA?" Summer yells at the door behind me.

I turn to see Chica smiling sheepishly, then holds up a cake.

'Thought you two might be hungry…' she mouths through the glass, still pointing to the cake.

"No. Now leave us," Summer says "and don't look at me like that, bitch."

Chica scowls then gives us the finger before smearing the cake in the window.

"Jesus Sum! What the hell was that for? You made her pissed at us both now." I say still looking in the direction of Chica's retreating back.

Summer gets up, throws her hands in the air, in frustration.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING GIVE HER THE RING IF YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH?!" She yells then throws the engagement ring on the floor and stalks off.

"Fuck. FUCK IT ALL!" I say and throw the papers off the desk in anger. "Jesus Summer…"

I wait to cool down then search for summer.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Chica's P.O.V.**

I smirk as I walk away in triumph. Summer and Mike are fighting, _again_. I know what you're thinking, ' _Why chica?' 'Chica you bitch, they deserve each other.' Or 'You're so fucking evil, Chica.'_

Now shut the hell up. I need to check on an old friend.

I walk into the girls bathroom in the back. Then turn into the supply closet.

Don't worry. No one looks in there anyways.

I open it up and see another Chica tied up, knocked out cold. Damn. I'm good. I think and smirk, while pouring boiling hot water on the not-so-sexy chica.

She screams out in pain. Or more like gurgles, considering she has duck tape on her mouth and wings.

I smile sweetly, then pour water down her nose. Her eyes go wide and she started flapping like a mad man.

"Chica honey, that won't do you any good." I say sickeningly sweetly. _Too sweet for my tastes._ I think, and then turn back to the ' _real_ ' Chica.

I ripe off her tape, and she spits and coughs water everywhere.

"There. That's better, huh?" I coo.

All I get is a glare in response.

 _I treat her with mercy, and this is what I get? Fuck you world._

"You'll never get away with this, Atëand you fucking know it." Chica says in a low growl.

"Oh _really?_ Wanna watch me?" I snarl then kick her in the head, so she is knocked out.

"God you're ugly." I say then close the door and walk out, back in character.

…

"Chics! Hey Chics! Come here!" Mangle yells running towards me.

"Mangle sweets! I really have to run babe, but we can talk and gossip…(shudder) All you want later, kay sweetie?" I say, smiling at her. She glares.

"Oh right. Well _sweetie_ Bonnie wants to see you. That's all I wanted." She said then walks off mumbling about never leaving during intercourse again, and stupid bunnies.

God not _him_ again. I think then start off towards the dressing rooms.

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

"Bon? Honey you in here?"

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Summer's P.O.V.**

I walk, not realizing that I was. My feet carry me unknowingly.

God. Mike is so stupid sometimes, not to mention an ass.

I walk into a wall.

" _God damnit!_ That hurt. _GREAT. JUST FUCKING GREAT._ " I yell and tenderly touch my nose. Great. Split it. Peachy. Wonderful. Amazing.

 _Sigh_

I look up and realize that I walked into the 'appreciation wall'.

I touch some of the pictures.

More than a few were of Mike. Then at least ten were of me. Mike always has to be-

My eyes widen and I pick up one picture in particular-This is from that kid… The one from, uh, the abused one. It is of both Mike and I.

"To Mike and _Summar_. Awe she spelled my name wrong. By Autumn, Age 4."

The picture has Mike, Autumn, and I all laughing and playing pirates with some of Foxy's old costumes.

My eyes fill with tears as I read what she wrote. I can hear her little voice already..

'I am so tankful for everyting you did for mes. I was fweling weal sad. I am betta now. My arm isn't bwken no more. Tats gerd…. I misses you. I twide to see you, but chicken wady say you were fights. I hope you make up soon. Come visit me instead… 2748 sunset drive. Come anyday after newn. I have powee-schoola. Can't wait, Autumn.'

I start crying uncontrollably when I find out she tried to visit. I laugh and run towards mike, with the picture in my hand.

"Mike? Mi-oof!" I run into someone and land on top of them.

"Well if you wanted it, you could've just asked." Mike says smirking.

I laugh and hug him, still crying.

"Hey- What's wrong?" He asks wiping off my tears with his thumb.

"you know that abused little girl…" And then I tell him of everything, and I mean everything. How Autumn tried to visit, my mood swings, the need for the smell of sex, etc.

"Wow," he says then considers something. "I think I can help with two of those things," he says smirking, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh _really_ now?" I say with a little flirt.

"Mm hum." He says then pulls me into the supply closet, in the hallway.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Bonnie's P.O.V.**

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

"Bon, Honey you in here?" I hear someone ask.

"Come in…" I say smirking.

The door opens and I ready myself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Atë's P.O.V.**

I open the door, come in and shut it.

"Hey I was told you wanted to see me?" I say turning around from the door. "What d-OH GOD!" I stare in shock at the naked bunny in front of me.

"Like what you see?" He asks indicating himself, smirking.

God I did not sign up to fuck. And ewe. It is already huge… _cue the vomit and shuddering…._ _ **Shudder**_

"Eh um uh s-eh. Y-yea." I say trying not to puke.

"Then why don't you get your sexy ass over here?" he says patting the bed.

"W-well. I uh I would but you see we open in and uh pizzas. You know how much I love pizza, and so many. _SO MANY_ Fucking pizzas to make and and…" I stutter still looking at his already huge penis.

"It's nice huh? I had them upgrade it. Five sizes bigger." HE says proudly, now also looking down at his GIGANTIC cock. "Not even aroused… Yet." He adds looking up and smirking.

"It's nice. Uh yea. Wow it's even bigger than Zeus's. Damn actually, screw the pizza. I want to fuck you so hard. Come 'ere you little shit, or should I say huge shit." I say pulling myself down towards him.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Mangle's P.O.V.**

I roll over on the bed in Foxy's ship, panting.

"Damn. That. Was. Amazing." I say through breaths.

Foxy rolls over and props himself on one elbow, smirking down at me.

"Really worth ta wait, I assume-ang?" He askes me, playing with my nipples.

"Def- _ **shudder**_ -iantly. And stop that, or I might hop right back on you."

"and tats bad?" he asks with a cocky grin.

I glare and playfully push him.

"No. But I think I'd ratheeeerrr Naaap." I say yawning and roll over to sleep.

Foxy grins and pulls me towards him. He gently kisses my head then also goes to sleep.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

"-Uh yes, and a number two please. Mm hum extra large." I say smirking "Then also maybe uuuh…. 10 size medium. Yes please. And that covers it all. Kay thanks, uh yea. Mhm, yes. One week? No two… Sure, Okay thanks. Uh huh bye." I say then hang up the phone.

"God. Can two weeks come anysooner?" I ask myself, then light a cigar and putting my feet up on my desk. Time to nap.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Summer's p.o.v.**

I hold my breath as Mike kisses my neck.

God he knows how to get me so fucking crazy. It maddens me.

I was then forced to suck in a breath, as he guides himself inside me.

Damn that feels good.

He starts thrusting at a slow pace.

Then quicker, faster, harder, YAS!

I push my hips down towards his, eager for more.

He kisses me hungrily on the lips while he still quickens the pace.

God. When he says rough, he really means rough.

Faster, faster, faster, still faster…

I cry out in pain and pleasure as I start to bleed.

I look into his eyes and see something I haven't in a long while.

 _Lust. Love._ _ **Need.**_

"Mike." I moan in his mouth.

He smiles and pushes harder, then bites my lip.

I taste blood in my mouth and just about melted there and then. Fuck you mike. Fuck you for doing this to me. Making me crazy, and melt. Fuck you.

Oh wait. I am. Heh Guess I am always one-step ahead of myself.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Atë's P.O.V.**

I jump onto the already naked bunny and kiss him hungrily. God I haven't fucked in forever.

I hurry to pull my shirt over my head, while he fiddles with my skirt buttons.

Once he is done, we continue kissing, while he takes off my bra.

My human boobs flop out. (Not really but you get the point. I am not _that_ old. Douches.)

I moan when he rubs my nipples with his thumbs. God he knows how to do this. Has he been practicing? How long can he go? God I want to just fuck him EVERYDAY.

He then starts a 'Finger Maze' in my vagina. I thrust my hips towards him.

"Guess there's more than one bonus to your human upgrade." He says in my mouth.

"Shut up. Less talk, more fuck." I moan.

He smirks and pushes his finger in deeper, exploring everything. Then he finds it, my centre.

I moan out loudly and he has to wrestle my tongue to muffle the noise.

He then pulls out and before I can pout, guides his cock into me. I moan with pleaser, and so does he.

Then he starts a slow pace, which quickens fast, and then pretty soon we're both making freaky noises, and shaking the bed.

* * *

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

 **Freddy's P.O.V.**

I cringe as I walk by Bonnie's door. Can't they do _that_ later? God.

Hey so I have been getting help from a personal friend, Minty Mango. But now bi have no fucking idea to do next. Anyways Miny Mango is scared to post, so go give her some LOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE thanks bitches.

~Amber ur personal hoe.


	17. The realization and MILKSHAKESSSSS

Summer

I wake up in the middle of the night and I get this feeling, this feeling that I am supposed to be having my period. So I checked when I had it last.

And oh god.

Am I….?

No.

Noo.

No no no no noooooooo.

I can't be. _We_ can't be. Oh god oh god oh- I really want a caramel milkshake right now.

No I _need_ a caramel milkshake extra sweet with extra caramel and two cherries on top.

But I'm so tired ugh. I'm going to have to go to dairy queen and.

Mike! He made me like this. If I am pregers, than he can pay for the cravings.

I roll over and look at the sleeping mike. Poor thing. I musta worn him out.

"Mike~" I coo while I am poke and gently shake him.

"mmmmmghhhh"

I roll my eyes

"Miiiiiikkkkkkeeee~"

"ggggguuuuuuuhhhhhhmmmmmm"

I give up on the whole sweet engaged lady thing and practically shove him off the bed and screech "MICHAEL SOMETHING I FORGOT SCHIDMIT! YOU WAKE UP THIS INSINT ANS GET ME MY _**BLOODY FUCKING MILKSHAKE**_!"

"What the hell Summer!? It's two-forty in the morning!" Mike huffs angrily.

"Mike I _need_ a damn caramel milkshake with extra caramel and two cherries and make sure its extra sweet!"

"why the hell do you-" he starts but I cut him off by throwing a pillow at his face.

"Mike, _milkshake._ Now!" I say with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"just please explain why _I_ have to leave now? Can't it wasn't till morning?" he asks

"uh did I s-s-stutter? MILKSHAKE. M-I-L-K-S-H-A-K-E!" I saw annoyed.

"Fine you don't have to be a,"

*at this point, Mike says the most swears he knows, in a very unpleasant, very _descriptive_ order.*

I throw more pillows at him laughing.

Mike smiles too. He looks so derpy.

"Okay so one milkshake, extra sweet with…. Is it safe to say nine extra shots of caramel and a cherry. Miss anything?"

" _yes_ Mike. _**Two**_ cherries. Twoooo." I say and shove two fingers in the air to add effect.

"K got it…. Looks like I am going to Dairy Queen. " he says while pulling some Starwars pajama pants on.

I lift up my eyebrows and give him a look.

"What? They're _cool_." He says looking scandalized.

"yea _they're_ cool but you forgot your Chewbacca slippers ya dumb dumb. " I say tossing his slippers over at him.

"oh my god. You're a lifesaver." Says as he grabs his keys and kisses me.

I smile and wave bye as he leaves.

God what did I do to deserve him?

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mike

"okay geez yea o. Okay yes Summer. Fine." I say as I turn off the phone.

I move the car forwards and turn to order.

"One caramel milkshake, extra caramel, extra sweet, and just to be safe, for cherries on top. Oh and two number 4s. And make that large fries on both?. Uh huh thanks." I move ahead and get out my wallet.

"that'll be twenty-two fifty please." I give him the money and move forwards again.

This time I will have to wait.

As I am sitting there I think, and I think hard.

"I'm only twenty three and it seems as if I am already basically married a pregnant woman." I say out loud.

"uhhh sir I'm not sure what to say, but here's your food, and I hope you sort out the things with your hubby have a good night." Says a really sweet looking girl about my age.

"Heh. Firstly, you weren't supposed to have heard that, secondly thanks." I say smiling.

"hey I'll kiss you if it'll make you feel better." She shrugs smiling.

"ha. Thanks but no thanks. My _hubby_ would personally murder me." I say smiling even wider.

"Awe. Well the offers still out there. Just ask for Alexis." She says and looks down at my feet and snorts "oh and you should _definitely_ wear those when you do."

"okay well g'night." I say still smiling despite myself.

"Night, see you soon, _chewie~" she coos as I drive away._

 _8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8_

 _ **Hey guys, I just wanted to say, that before you kill me for all these mikexwhoever things, its just a faseeeee xD**_

 _ **Oh and the reason I haven't been updating, is because my sister, Harmony, died. She was in a car accident. A drunk man driving a SUV ran into her and she died in the hospital. They say that it was of brain damage.**_

 _ **Anyways I was grieving is all. Love you hoes!**_

 _ **~Amber**_


	18. Chpter 17 preveiw

Summer

"No… yeah I realize- Annabeth, please? Yeah. Mhm. Haven't told him… I-uh huh-I know its just I'm scared" I say and then Mike walks in and smiles. I give him a 'hey-I'm-busy-and-on- the-phone-you-have-to-pay-the-bills-but-I-love-you' smile 'So yeah I'll see you on Monday' Dr…Smith.." I hang up on Annabeth while she is yelling things like 'Who the hell is ?' and 'don't you dare hang up on me, you have to tell him eventually-'

"Hey' you have some bills… but we also got paid today."

He nods an pulls me into an embrace.

"I'm tired' can we go to bed now?" he asks yawning.

"You just woke up! _And_ its thee in the afternoon." I say scoffing.

He just laughs and kisses my head in response

"want to get dinner tonight?"

"Sure but I have to meet up with a friend" he says'

"oh okay…. Me too' so dinner at six?" I ask

"yeah, six."

We kiss before I leave to meet Annabeth at starbucks.

When I finally get there, I hop out and run to hug Annabeth.

"God ive missed you!" she says as we sit. "here I ordered for you… Ya know. The usual.." she says and pushes over a dirty chai with soy.

"Thanks. So about this… probability…" I say' taking a sip.

She nods and bites a bit of her scone.

"You really think-I mean are you sure? Have you tested?"

I shake my head no.

"well good thing I brought one! Come on." She says waving a box before sticking it in her purse and pulling me up with her to the bathrooms.

You know the drill, sit down, hold stick underneath you, and let it rip.

When I come out of the stall, I am pale and shaking and my mouth is wide open.

"Well, what's it say?!"

I just look at her and turn the stick around for her to see.

She gasps and looks back at me. Then she starts smiling' and so do I, we jump around, holding each other chanting "We're having a ba-by! We're having a ba-by!" until the realization hit u both, and we stare horror-struck at each other.

We both whisper "we're having a baby…."

I face palm and am ready to cry, "oh fuck me…."


	19. Chapter 17 or 18

"Oh fuck me."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

"You okay?" Annabeth asks cautiously.

I internally roll my eyes. "Do I sound okay? I-oh here we go again-ughhhhhhmmmmghueehfyugbpiutduyts" I say as I throw up in the Starbucks toilet.

I'm taking this whole baby shit pretty well considering, A) I'm only twenty-three. B) I-We can't afford a fing baby. C) I do not want to get fat. And finally, D). I'm not even married, and now everyone will think we are only doing the wedding, _because_ of the baby. Damn.

"Sorry, sorry. Should've guessed that one." She says.

"yeah, you should've. Okay, I think I can keep this down. It's just the stress. And the nerves. Not because of morning sickness.. I think. Shit I don't know… Annabeth, I am scared. What will mike say? Or do? OR REACT? FUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKK." I moan rubbing my temples.

Annabeth gives me this look. "Then don't tell him. Kill the baby. Ya know abortion. It's a thing now," I stare at her with wide eyes. "What? Don't give me that look. Summer, this is serious. _I'm_ serious."

I moan again. "God I don't know if I can do this… I don't think that I can just…. Kill it. It's alive. Sort of." I say and she nods.

"Just think on it… I'll support you no matter what you choose." She says and hugs me.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Mike

"Hey I'm looking for… Alexis?" I say a little awkward. I scratch my arms nervously.

I put on my chewbacca slippers, so this will be interesting..

"Yo 'LEXIS! SOME PUNK IS HERE TO SEE YA!" A -not being racist kay? Just being descriptive- black man yells while glaring at me. Someone sighs very loudly. "I was just making some fries, fuck. Okay I'll be right there."

Five minuets later….

"Hey, sorry, I was busy making-Chewy? What are you doing here?" Alexis asks sitting down next to me.

"Oh who knows. Hey why do you call me Chewy?" I ask smirking.

"Why do you call me Alexis?"

I burrow my brow. What's she playing at?

"Uh 'cause it just so happens to be your name…"

"No. My name is Melody. I just ask my boss and people to call me Alexis so they don't say stuff about how unique and pretty it is."

"oh."

"Yea."

"so do I call you Melody or Alexis?"

"I don't give two shits unless you comment on how special they are or something."

Mike:"…"

Melody:"…"

"Welllllll okay then, Melody…"

Alexis-Uh sorry- Melody, gives a sarcastic smile.

"Good. Now you want to help me with math later?" She asks randomly.

"Well uh-"

"Great! Okay good talk. But I should really get going."

"What? Math?" I ask sounding stupid.  
"Uh-huh. Now here's your reward for coming up here in your slippers." She comes over and kisses my cheek.

"Math-what-Melody! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I say almost yelling.

She just keeps walking away. "Sure thing, Chewbacca."

God girls are so annoying sometimes.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Summer

Two weeks later.

Holy shit fucking Elvis, I'm showing a bit… Mike better not notice. I'm still thinking about abortion….

I keep rambling off in my head all the way to Freddy's, and inside the security room.

I hold my cup with both hands and stare off into space.

What if I want to keep it? Like what if it's a boy?

That's only one penis to worry about. But with girls we have like forty penises to worry about

\- Hypothetically speaking of course.-.

What would we name the kid?

Luna? Penelope? Victoria? Classified?

Or what if it's a boy? Mark? Mike Jr.? Omid? Kenny? Lee? CLEMINTINE?

Wait. That's a video game… god I'm tired.

And Mike.. What do I say? How do I say it? Can I fake my own freak accident by going into the air in a bouncy house and then falling down and puncturing my vocal cords so I don't have to tell him? Then when I come home with a baby I can be like 'IT's A MIRICLE! THE BIRTH FIXED MY VICAL CORDS! ALSO, I WAS PREGNANT! Surprise!'

Mike must have noticed I was not nagging or cussing or just talking in general, because he stops watching YouTube on his phone. I can still hear it playing though.

"-Harry Potter book…"

Mark:"Uhhhh- Harry potter and the uncircumcised penis?"

He quickly shuts off his phone and turns to look at me.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I snap out of my haze and look over at him.

I give a weak an probably unconvincing smile, "Nothing. I'm just tired is all."

He frowns but nods.

I sip my coffee and go back into planning how to fake my tragic vocal cord running accident.

The next day.

"MIKE! MIKE! IT'S GOT ME! IT'S GOT-" I yell.

Then I see Mike on the floor with and blood spilling all over our kitchen floors.

That's when everything goes black.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN! Hey guys! So I've been getting a freak tun of requests to shoq you what Summer looks like. so i looked and looked and LOOKED, until finally i found something like freakishly close to what i thought summer looked like. So here's the link**

 **\- -** **art/May-Flowers-372847875** **\- -**

 **Check it out if you wish! and if the link doesn't work then just got to and search May flowers, it's the second one...**

 **Anyways so yea! love you hoes and happy birthday if it's your birthday... (awkward) Bye bye!**


	20. wine and desperate housewives of Britian

Summer

"No! Mike is great, and this-what we have- is real. Like legit…" I take another swig of the wine.

Yeah yeah, you are not supposed to drink when you're pregnant. I know, okay.

Honestly, a few sips of wine will not kill anyone.

"If you say so~ Another roll?"

Oh wait. You're probably wondering what the hell happened. Well I was kidnapped. Mike was hit over the head with a pan. And now I somehow escaped and am living the life of wine and dinner rolls? Kinda. But there's more to the story than that.

...

Four hours earlier:

"LET ME GO YOU SICK. TWISTED. MOTHER. FUCKING. PEVERTED. KILLERS!" I say while I thrash and kick idly.

The thing is, I cannot see. They put a fucking potato bag on my head.

I know stupid and a kidnapping cliché, right? Anyways I'm getting off track. So they were pulling- more like dragging- me out of the house.

"Whoa there, who said anything about killing?" One person sneers.

I stop thrashing for a bit… I know that voice, But from where? "Who the hell are you?" I ask out of breath and buying time for god knows what.

"Awe, forgot me already? What a shame, you see; it's sort of hard to forget someone like me."

"Arrogant prick" I mutter.

"Careful, don't want to make us hurt the baby, do you?"

A cold sensation washes over me. How do they know? Who are these people.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I say coldly. They laugh "Don't play dumb darling, or else the little tike gets it." I use some very colorful curses. "You sick fuckers. You would be willing to hurt an innocent baby? That's messed up."

"yea well, drastic times call for drastic measures." Someone hits me on the head with a pipe and I go down.

"Nighty night, Summer."

...

Present: "Yea. Thanks." I say and catch the roll before it falls. Oh right, sorry I'm jumping around a bit, aren't I? I decided I would like to leave you hanging for a while as we visit the future. Ha, kidding, this is the present, that-what you just saw- was the past. So in a way it's the future…. sort of.

"So he doesn't know yet?"

That pulls me out of a daze. Guess I didn't notice I was zoning out.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly.

"The baby, Mike doesn't know about it, does he?"

"Oh that… No, I haven't found the time to tell him. 'fraid he might run off and leave me with it I guess." I take another swig.

The person laughs "Wow, take it easy, whatever you drink, they drink. Don't want the baby to come out with a glass of wine and a cigar, do you?" I snort and pass the wine over to them.

"I'm not sure, might be kind of interesting, ya know?"

They grunt in response.

...

Three and a half hours earlier:

I open my eyes to blinding light, and I shield them as they focus.

"Oh good, you're up. Lovely." I turn to see a dark figure.

"Enough with the shitty intros, when will you show your face?" I ask annoyed. "Or are you too chicken-shit. No wait, you're horribly disfigured because of an acid throwing monkey."

The person snorts and comes into the light. "No, I'm just so damn pretty it hurts average people like yourself."

I gasp and stand up. "You arrogant bastard!" I run and hug the man. "You could've just called and ask to get coffee; but NO! You had to kidnap me and hit my fiancé on the head with a pan!". They snort. "Heh. Missed you too."

I pull away and playfully punch them. "Oh shut up." I say smiling,

"So, I'm really going to be an uncle, huh?"

I laugh "Seems like it."

...

"Interesting is a dog who can walk on its hind legs. Now a baby who comes out with wine and a cigar? That's just fucked up."

I roll my eyes and push my brother. "God sometimes I regret letting dad knock up mum. All that trouble I went through! Swapping her pregnancy pills for tick tacks, Poking holes in the condoms, and what good it did me. Instead of a lovely Luna, I got you."

He pulls back to look at me. Mock hurt is all over his face and he puts a hand to his heart. "Wow, Summer, Just Wow. That hurts, you know, it really-" he stops, smiles, and laughs.

"Now we know why you never made it in to drama school, you're horrid! Can't even keep a straight face!" I say laughing too

...

Two hours earlier:

We sing along to the radio and dancing in our seats.

"Bloody hell, I missed this." He says when the song stops.

I smile and look over at him. "Yeah, we need to do this more often… Minus the kidnapping and the hitting people's fiancés with frying pans."

He smirks "Yeah, I guess, I mean it was sort of satisfactory to hit mike, Never even sent me a bloody Christmas card that bloke."

I laugh, "Yeah. So how was London?"

"Rubbish. Only one good thing came from that trip."

"What?"

"Well two actually; easy chicks and this amazingly hot accent."

I laugh. "Easy chicks? God, you're such a dude."

"No really! They place was full of cougars! The shagging was incredibly easy…And fast-but still...acceptable."

I almost die laughing, and he starts laughing too.

"You make it out like Britain is full of desperate housewives who go looking for young men, like yourself."

"I'm telling you, Some of them were pretty scary…" He shudders and I snort.

...

 **Summer has a brother? Who has a british accent and fucked a lot of old chicks? Wow.**

 **Cx Okay sorry again for not uploading earlier, it's been hectic. Love you hoes! updates coming up... hopefully soon! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 19

A few weeks later:

"Shit shit shit! I'm late I'm late!" I say exasperated as iu run around the house picking up things.

"Fuck fuck fuck! MIKE! I'M LEAVING FOR WORK!" I yell and run out of the house.

Few minuets later….

"Sorry, Jeremy! I over slept, and I forgot I was working the day shift today and.."

I say as I run into the pizzeria.

Jeremy smiles and gets up from his desk "toes fine. Oh and don't worry, I won't tell mike… Congrats though." He says and I look at him confused. 'The baby. You are just barely showing… I mean you are prggers right, and not just getting a muffin top?"

I open my mouth and just stare.

"Yup. Mike knocked ya up. Well good luck with telling him, and good luck with those kids." He says and walks away.

"Fuck am I really already showing?"

Today was going to be a long day.

Twelve hours later….

"Sorry folks, but we're now closing up. Please pick up all of your belongings, and your kids… or anyone's kids for that matter. Just get out!" I say through the mike I took from Freddy. I get nasty glares from parents but I just flip them off. But luckily they didn't see it because chica quickly covered it up with her cupcake.

"Calm the bird, Summer." Bonnie mutters under his breath.

I roll my eyes and hand the mike back over to Freddy as they start to play the "Goodbye" song.

God no wonder Jeremy called in a favor. These songs are both sickish and cheesy. Well that and his sick mother was sent into the hospital. But mainly the former.

Once everyone and everything was out, I slumped down on the stage and sighed.

"Helvete." I say and realize I just said something in Swedish

Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all look over at me. "What? So what if I'm Swedish and I hide it? SO WHAT IF I'M PREGNANT AND HAVEN'T TOLD MIKE YET? SO WHAT IF I REALLY WANT A CHEESEBURGER?!" I yell fed up with life.

Freddy stares open mouthed, Chica cringes, and bonnie is looking over my shoulder. "uh Summer?"

"DIN JAVLA FITTA, BONNIE! KNULLA VARLDEN!"

"Summer I really think you should turn and look-"

"DIN JAVLA BANANER! HELVETE! UH UM DIN JAVLA FITTA…. MANGLE!"

"Summer…"

"WHAT? Wait. Mike's behind me, isn't he?"

They all nod.

I turn and smile nervously "Hey…"

"You're Swedish. I'm pregnant. I mean you're pregnant.. I'll have a Swedish baby?"

He then promptly faints.

"Fuck."

...

 **Hey! So this is a super short chapter, but i promise i will make a longer one later...**

 **translate: Din javla Fitta= You fucking pussy**

 **Knulla Varlden= Fuck the world.**

 **Din javla bananer= you fucking bananas**

 **Helvete=Fucking hell or hell.**

 **So thanks again hoes for reading, and i will see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	22. FOR NARNIA!

Mike:

I rush around the house banging on doors as I press down my hair and fix my shirt.

"Luna?" I say while pounding on her door "Luna, honey you up yet?" I open the door just a peek to see Luna on her bed fully dressed in her school uniform-which consists of a skirt that is a bit too short for my liking, button down shirt, knee highs, and flats- her hair is loosely pulled into a ponytail. She is playing video games, and she only notices you if you tower of her and wave your hand in front of the screen.

She looks up from her laptop and smiles "Oh hey, I didn't hear you knock." She says as she pulls one side of her headphones off. I smile and nod "Just making sure you were awake… I'll just be going now…" Luna laughs and mumbles something about how she is always ready, which now that I think about it, I realize I can't recall a time.

Luna is the more rebellious child, but she is also a _huge_ daddy's girl… My girl. She get's very defensive of her and her family, she can take down just about anyone with a few kicks, and is overall a wonderful person. She is funny and sassy and sarcastic. But you would have to pry her away from her video games to even know that. She is artistic and has a nose piercing, along with her ears being pierced. But underneath all that 'tuff stuff' she is really a caring and optimistic person that if you just asked, would instantly be friends with you and practically welcome you into our family. (Can you believe she is only fifteen?!)

I close the door and look around at my house. There were toys strewn all across the floor, dirty clothes laying on chairs, muddy boots that tracked all the way through the house, and to finish it off, two little hellions smiling devilishly at me with their hands behind their backs.

"Oooh hey you two.. What do you have there?.." I ask knowing very well that it was most likely **not** a "#1 dad" mug or a homemade macaroni gift they made in class. They just returned looks and smirked at me. I sigh and kneel on one knee in front of them. "Okay. Fine be that way… Austin, what do you and your sister have?" I decided to ask them each separately. Austin glances over at his sister who shakes her head 'no' then does the sign for "if you tell, you're dead to me." Which is basically a lot of fingers going across her neck and eyes twitching.

He looks back at me and gives me a big toothy smile. "not'in." he says and rocks on the balls of his feet. I run my hand down my face and decide to turn to his sister. "Alexis honey," "yesh daddy?" "what've you got behind your back?" "Noting daddy." "Alexis~" "Hmm?" I look up and she gives me the puppy eyes and even has the balls to bat her eyelashes. God she melted my heart right then and there. I sigh, exasperated and get up. "Fine you two, you know the rules," they nod "Nothing that can seriously hurt anyone, nothing that has bad language, nothing that we can get sued for, If the school calls me I knew nothing about this," I say pointing to them, "and finally nothing that will get you, My two _bitter_ sweet children, hurt, arrested, molested, or killed." I finish and walk down the hall after hearing them both say okay and rush off to put whatever monstrosity they made or bought, et cetra, in their backpacks.

Alexis and Austin are twins that were practically inseparable since they were able to crawl. Or more accurately throw things at us. Alexis looks all sweet and adorable, in her school dress and headbands and huge eyes, but on the inside she is a complete she-devil. She knows how to read just about anyone like a card, even if she just met you. She practically knows all of your dark secrets- and isn't afraid to blackmail you into buying her a new toy or ice cream- and she definitely knows all the right buttons to push. She plays by her own rules and rarely listens to what others have to say. She is super protective of her twin brother, Austin, but she is also protective of her sisters and parents. Inslut them, and you have just made one hell of an enemy my friend. Austin on the other hand is a pure genius and is even normally pretty well mannered. He will generally listen to what you have to say, and answer deep questions honestly… well as best he can at age four… he also is a little devil, but you wouldn't know it unless you saw him stealing from you, or catch Alexis doing something. Austin will distract you from what Alexis is doing, and will even go into long boring- and very detailed- discussions that topics vary from the simple daisy all the way to x chromosomes and y chromosomes... yup and they aren't even five yet.

I finally reach the last room and knock lightly "Autumn?" "Yeah?" I open the door and pop my head inside to see that Autumn in on her bed, all dressed, hair fixed in a messy bun, and also in her school uniform. Her nose in a text book and she only just barely looked up from it. She has her glasses on and has her backpack already stuffed full of books, homework, and extra credit assignments from just yesterday. She smiles and then waves her hand "go on, I'll be down in a moment… Also I think the twins got ahold of a stink bomb last night from my chemistry set… I of course replaced it, but they still have the original, and I think they intend to use it today at their preschool…"

I just nod and go to leave "Oh and I assume you never heard anything from me… I mean incase the school calls, right dad?" I turn my head just a bit to the side to see her smirking down int her book. I shake my head and laugh, "good girl, I raised you right." I say as I leave.

Sixteen years before:

Mike

I hear voices but they aren't really clear.

"Mike? Shit Mikeee?"

"is he dead?"

"no, of course not!..."

"I think he might be high… or drunk.. or possibly both, hard to tell."

"For God's sake, just pee on him!"

"NO! Look I'll throw the water from my bottle at him."

I open my eyes with a huge intake of air and some very bright lights in my eyes.

I cough and sit up.

"Thank god, Mike! I thought you'd died!"

"huh?"

"Yeah, and then Summer would have to raise the baby on her own, and she I would have to be her ongoing lover to help her ease the pain of losing mike and-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Freddy."

"Oh uh right, right sorry."

"Mike?"  
I look over and see five worried looking bananas looking at me.

"what the hell? What are you? No wait I know! You're bananas obvisouly, but I mean why are you here? Oh my god. This is the apocalypse! THIS IS WHAT I WAS TRAINED FOR ALL MY LIFE! I WILL FIGHT FOR MY FREEDOM JUST LIKE MOTHER TOLD ME!" I jump up and grab a spear and shield from the rack.  
"FOR NARNIA!" I cry as I run at full speed out the front doors…

Or so I thought.

Summer:  
"Mike?"

"What the hell? What are you? No wait,.. I know! You're bananas obviously, but I mean why are you all here? Oh my god, this is the apocalypse! This is what I was trained for all my life! I will fight for my freedom just like mother told me!

Mike then proceeded to pick up a broom and garbage can lid, yelled something about Narnia and ran in a not so perfect line right into the glass window.

He then fell right back onto his back and passed out.

"Yup, like I said, both." Chica says as she shakes her head.

I face palm myself, and sigh. I laugh hysterically to relive some stress, but before long I feel a hand on my upper thigh. I look down and see freddy's hand. I tense up and start to fume up.

"well, summer, looks like I really will have to be you're-"

"Don't even think about finishing the sentence faz-fuck, because if you do, I will not hesitate to throw you across the room, and even aim to break a few bones or whatever you freaks have!"

He laughs "Ongoing-"

"I warned you."  
"looooovvvvveeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-Ow." He says as he is flying across the room and lands on the stage "HOLY FUCK YOU WERE'NT KIDDING AND YOU DID BREAK SOMETHING!"

"I KNOW, THAT WAS THE FUCKING POINT YOU JACKASS!"


End file.
